Television advertising is one of the most prevalent advertising strategies in use today. Each television advertising campaign may have different strategies, such as brand recognition lift, increasing sales, and the like. However, regardless of the strategy, television advertisers must rely on viewers, who are potential customers, remembering their advertisement or brand when shopping. Furthermore, because television advertisements are often broadcast to a large audience, the advertisers often cannot connect a particular product or service sale with a particular customer or airing of an advertisement.
Accordingly, it is difficult for advertisers to quantify the effect of their television advertisements on driving sales or meeting other objectives. From the viewer/potential customer standpoint, if one sees a product of interest, he or she must remember the product or take action to write down the product name, etc., for later reference. Furthermore, once a television advertisement is created, the options for providing dynamic or supplemental advertising content with the advertisement are limited. For example, a particular product that is being advertised on television may have just been awarded a major consumer product award and be the subject of a very favorable review. However, a television advertisement created for the product prior the product receiving the award cannot be supplemented with additional content describing the aware and the review.